a lover of things
by sirrryesssirrr
Summary: Chloe gets Beca to spend time with her in space.


A/N: Prompted from tumblr: Beca/Chloe, in space. Not really AU, but it steers a little off course from canon.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chloe is the kind of person to love a lot of things.

Her heart is open and wide for the possibilities the world has to offer that anything remotely piquing her interest is up for loving. She's one of those people who will throw out the L word every which way not because it's something to say, but because she genuinely adores whatever or whoever it is.

That sea breeze green top you got from Forever 21 on sale? She loves it! The color really does look great on you and brightens the blueness of your eyes. It's a vast improvement to your otherwise monochrome wardrobe.

Your perfect rendition of Baby Got Back during one of those frat-thrown parties on a Tuesday night? She loves it! A lot of people secretly practice rap songs to impress others (she knows the words to No Diggity like she knows her full name) and you did it better than everyone else here.

You walk back to the group's shared practice space with your tail between your legs asking for a truce and a spot back in the team because this group is the closest thing to a family you've had in a while? Chloe loves it. She thinks you deserve a spot in this group just as much everyone else even if you're just as stubborn and petulant as Aubrey.

/

"Hey, dude. Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose are wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with us," Beca says as she nudges Chloe's propped feet on the coffee table with her own foot.

Chloe looks up from her spot on the couch as she folds a small crease on the corner of the page she's on. "Sure, _dude_!"

She doesn't miss the eye roll Beca sends her way. She places her book where her feet had been and tugs at Beca's arm until she's almost pulling Beca out of the door. Beca, thankfully, has learned not to resist so much. For the most part Chloe thinks Beca's almost a success story.

"What are we having for lunch? Tacos?"

Beca just grunts but Chloe doesn't seem too fazed since she knows it's all an act. It's one of the things that Chloe likes about Beca. She might be a hardass about a lot of things, but in actuality she's just a little puppy who wants to belong somewhere. She's been there before so she can spot it - even if Beca hides behind some rock punk chic exterior. She knows.

/

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose are harmonizing as they sit beside each other across from the two of them in the booth. Chloe enjoys the entertainment in front of her. With the stresses of school and the looming "real world" that she just knows is coming sooner rather than later, these small pockets of time with friends just basking in their company is nice. It makes her heart flutter and draws a wide smile on her face.

"So what are you doing after this, Red?" Cynthia Rose asks as she takes another bite of her fry. All eyes turn to her.

She shrugs. "I gotta go to the city later to go to the bank."

"Oh, that reminds me to have a little chat with Banco de Ramon later."

"Why, you cool kids have any plans?"

Amy flashes a cheeky grin. "Just scopin' out the hot babes in the area and get them to lick ice cream from my boobs."

She barely manages to cover her mouth from laughing hysterically as Fat Amy pushes her boobs up while wiggling her eyebrows. Beca groans beside her.

"Put those puppies away, please. There are children here."

"But, Becky, everybody loves puppies." Beca glares at the horrid nickname.

"Girl's got a point," Cynthia Rose says.

She laughs even harder when she sees Beca purse her lips and stare at Fat Amy. For her part, Fat Amy just grins widely and shoves her breasts forward much to Beca's chagrin.

Having lunch dates with friends is definitely one of the best things to do with her time.

/

"Are you headed to the bank now?" Beca asks when they buckle in their seatbelts after bidding their two friends farewell.

"Yeah, why, you wanna run errands with me?" She cocks her head in mild amusement as Beca attempts to mumble her way out of the awkwardness she's landed herself in. Chloe has to admit that giving Beca a hard time and watching her squirm is probably one of her most favorite activities despite the fact that their friends think that this is completely Aubrey's territory. Seeing Beca trying to talk her way through a normal conversation is like watching a little baby duckling paddling with its little webbed feet to land. However serious the situation may be, all Chloe sees is adorable and entertaining.

"I just thought maybe you'd want some company. I dunno, it's totally cool, though, dude. If you don't want to. I can just-"

"Beca, relax. Yeah, you can come and hang out with me."

"Cool." She grins but tries not to show it.  
Beca folds her arms across her chest and does her best not to move from her spot. Chloe would never say it out loud because she doesn't want to ever hurt Beca's feelings, but as she sits on Chloe's passenger seat, she wonders if Beca's even legally allowed to sit up front she's so tiny.

"What are you giggling at?"

"What? Huh? Nothing. I was just remembering what Amy was doing at lunch earlier."

Beca doesn't seem to buy it but she doesn't push for more. Instead, she just starts talking about how the family of four next to their booth had surely overheard her.

As she drives out of the parking lot, Chloe doesn't bother to hide the smile on her face.

/

"Look at you, rollin' in dough," Beca comments after Chloe stuffs a few large bills in her wallet before putting it back in her purse.

"You know me. Livin' the good life." She playfully brushes her shoulders even as Beca rolls her eyes. It's only the second time today, so she thinks she's doing pretty good.

"Where to, then? We can call Cynthia Rose to see if Banco de Ramon has an opening at their table this weekend."

Chloe chuckles. "No, thank you. One and a half gambler is enough for this team."

"Who knew Lilly likes to make it rain, right?"

She faces Beca. "Yeah, but she wants to set the bills on fire and then make it rain..."

Beca scrunches her face. "Nobody told me that part. But I guess I shouldn't put it past her."

They reach her car and just as she's unlocking her door, a thought crosses her mind.

"Get in, I have a much better idea. You're gonna love it."

Beca doesn't seem to believe her as she hesitates getting into the passenger side.

"No offense, but I don't always trust your judgment on things you love. You love a lot of questionable things. Aubrey is point one. Actual ice cream in white bread is another..."

As she cranks the ignition, she turns to face Beca and this time, it's her turn to roll her eyes.

/

Chloe's smile widens when she passes the line of yellow school buses parked on the side of the street. She keeps quiet even as Beca starts to fidget beside her. Seriously, seeing Beca squirm is beyond delightful.

She parks her car at one of the restricted sections after taking a card out of her wallet and sliding it into the slot.

"Why do you have a card to this place? I didn't know they even had memberships."

"Sure they do! That's how you get a parking spot."

Beca clenches her jaw; Chloe can tell she's trying not to roll her eyes again but it's proving far too tempting. Instead, she just takes Beca by the hand and pulls her forward to the sidewalk heading towards the main entrance.

Beca doesn't get a chance to complain about their hand-holding when they're met with various age groups of children en masse. Horror strikes Beca at once and amidst the cheeriness and enthusiasm of the kids, she starts muttering towards Chloe.

"What are we doing that we're surrounded by a large group of children? I thought we were cool, Chloe. Is this an ambush? I thought that pie to the face was forgiven for. I even told Fat Amy and Stacie not to lick your face."

She shakes her head entirely far too entertained by Beca freaking out beside her. "You worry too much. It's going to be fine. It's going to even be aca-awesome."

"I swear to god, Chloe, if there are clowns..."

"There won't be any clowns. Now come on, we're going to be late."

Ceasing their conversation, she just pulls Beca closer to her as she steers them towards one of the restricted pass lines.

"Hey, Stanley."

"Hey, Chloe. Two for the show?"

"Yep!"

Beside her, Beca offers a small smile. Stanley swipes her access card twice. She thanks him after he hands her two ticket stubs.

Beca starts to question her as they head to their seats.

"You're on a first-name basis with the dude who works here. How long have you been coming here?"

She shrugs even as she's pulling the curtain to the entrance of their section.

"Since I was twelve. My dad used to take me and my brother. When he passed away a few years ago, they named a section after him and offered my family a lifetime membership since my dad's been like one of the people who tried to make this planetarium happen."

Beca just stares at her. She knows the other woman is trying to process this information by the way she's shifting her feet and struggling to come up with words. But she thanks her lucky stars when Beca diffuses the tension that has found its way in their conversation by walking out of one awkward situation and into another.

"Well at least these seats look comfy," Beca comments.

They get situated and she watches everyone file in the rest of the room. She sneaks a few glances here and there beside her to see how Beca's doing. Aside from wanting to throw a show at one of the rambunctious to their right, she's doing pretty good.

When it's time for the show to start, she leans to her side close to Beca's ear.

"You're going to love this. I promise."

Much to her delight, she hears Beca speak before the booming recording starts to play.

"Maybe."

/

Halfway through the show, she finds herself mesmerized just like she has been all the other times before as she watches the stars and the heavenly skies above as an asteroid makes its way from one side of the sky to the other. She catches a glimpse of Beca staring up at the sky, her mouth slightly open.

Chloe can't help but smile. Just like she thought, Beca loves it. When you offer someone the universe like this, no one passes it up.

She thinks back to words her father used to tell her when she was younger and he'd take a hold of her hand.

"In space and on Earth, find someone who'll hold your hand."

She reaches for the armrest between them and grasps Beca's hand in hers, squeezing it as a shooting star passes by over them.

Beca, luckily, doesn't let go.

/

"Thanks for coming with me."

Beca shrugs it off, like she does, but Chloe can tell she doesn't mind. Not in the least.

"How'd you like it?" she asks as they walk out and head towards her car.

"Oh you know," Beca starts even as she avoid Chloe's gaze. "It was all right."

She grasps Beca by the arm. "Would you wanna go with me next time?"

She waits as Beca bites her lip. "I'd have to check my schedule, but maybe I can swing it."

"Aca-awesome."

Just as Beca is walking to her side, Chloe pauses by her opened door. "They have a special on clowns in space shuttles."

She slams her door shut but she can still hear Beca yell at her. "That's not funny. You know how I feel about clowns!"

/

Chloe is the kind of person to love a lot of things.

Her heart is open and wide for the possibilities the world has to offer that anything remotely piquing her interest is up for loving. She's one of those people who will throw out the L word every which way not because it's something to say, but because she genuinely adores whatever or whoever it is.

That you join her to visit the planetarium even after you've watched all the space series they're showing that month twice already because you not-so-secretly like it and like being with her? Chloe loves it. You didn't have to join her again, but you did. And that's something that means a lot to her. And you're pretty sure it means a lot to her dad, too.


End file.
